


The Purple Cloud -Rework-

by TheEpicPineapplez



Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Poor Character, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex drugs, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, poor kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpicPineapplez/pseuds/TheEpicPineapplez
Summary: Naho is a new addition to Team 7 and develops feelings for her new sensei. On a mission to find some rogue nin, Naho is drugged a powerful aphrodisiac. And there's only one way to solve the problem...





	The Purple Cloud -Rework-

**Author's Note:**

> Aight... So this one is a little darker....
> 
> Warning: Rape, Underage sex, Perverts, Child abuse...

Naho twiddled with her thumbs as she waited for her team to arrive. She had graduated in Kirigakure and then moved here to Konoha so she had to be given a team. Suddenly, a blonde kid burst through the door followed by a smug black-haired kid and pick-haired girl and- Oh. That must be the jounin they were paired with. She was so raptured by this silver-haired man that she didn’t even pay attention to what the other genin were fighting about.

“This is Naho. She is going to be part of Team 7,” Lord Third informed.

Her gaze was fixated on the jounin before shifting to the blonde that appeared in front of her and started poking her face while questioning the fact that there would be four people on their team.

“Please stop touching me…,” Naho requested awkwardly.

The blonde chuckled while Lord Third explained the rather confusing situation that she needed a team from her recent move. The silver-haired wonder ensured it wouldn’t be a problem and that got Naho to smile.

After that, the five of them made their way to a small clearing.

“Well, Naho, why don’t you tell us about yourself,” the jounin said.

She blushed and scratched the back of her head, trying to think about to say. She wasn’t sure how she felt about being the spotlight.

“My name is Yatsuuri Naho. I recently came from Kirigakure… Umm… I just want to be the best shinobi I can really... I like to read and learn and I don’t like big crowds…”

The rest of the team introduced themselves, with the blonde- Naruto- declaring he would be Hokage someday. His confidence was utterly heartwarming and she couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Naruto… I’m sure you’ll make a great Hokage,” she said.

That statement earned her three shocked glances from the genin before Sasuke gave a scoff of disbelief.

“An idiot like you could never become Hokage…”

“HUH? What did you say,” Naruto demanded.

That got the other three genin into an argument as I backed up next to Kakashi-sensei and watched them, unsure of what to do. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his forehead and went to defuse the situation. She smiled and chuckled… Naho could get used to this.

_______________

After a long day of training, Naho wanted nothing more than to shower and curl up in her bed and fall asleep as she trudged inside her house. As usual, her parents were screaming in each other’s faces and didn’t even acknowledge their daughter walking in. By now, Naho was used to it. She went to the kitchen and made herself some food to eat and ate alone.

She sighed as she finished and cleaned the dishes before going upstairs and showering and then getting ready for bed. She slid under the covers, completely ready to go to sleep, but her parent's loud voices kept her awake.

“YOU NEVER DO SHIT AROUND THE HOUSE! ALL YOU DO IS SIT ON YOUR ASS ALL DAY,” her mother screamed.

“OH GIVE ME A BREAK! YOU’RE NO BETTER!! YOU’RE THE REASON NAHO DOESN’T TALK TO US ANYMORE YOU BITCH!”

“SHE DOESN’T TALK TO YOU EITHER!”

Naho felt tears run down her face as she tried to put a pillow over her head to block the noise out, but they were still so loud. Unable to handle it anymore, she opened her window and snuck out and silently walked through the streets of Konoha. All she wanted was to sleep. In the end, she made her way to the training grounds and decided she might as well stay here since this was where she was going to be in the morning. At least here, she’d be away from all the noise….

______________-

She sighed as she stood outside the doorway. Naho hated this place called “home”... It felt like Hell, and when she stepped inside, she felt like she was walking into a war zone as her parents yelled back and forth. It was something she was used to but could never block out. They argued all the time and ignored her existence…Sometimes she would leave in the middle of the night to sleep somewhere else, other times she would just not go home.

Naho silently walked past her parents to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find barely any food. Sighing, she closed it and took an apple instead. She was planning to go to her room, but then she noticed her father raising his hand to her mother. The apple she was holding fell to the ground as she ran over and grabbed her father’s arm.

“Father, please stop,” she pleaded.

He turned to her and backhanded her in the face so hard she was sent flying across the room. Everything became still in that moment. Up until this moment, all her parents had done was yell. They never laid hands on each other or her. Naho slowly brought a hand to cheek and it came back with blood.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she got up and immediately ran out of the house with her parents yelling after her before going back to arguing once again.

Naho ran through the streets of Konoha, the look and feel of them all so different and strange. Back in Kiri, she knew exactly where to run, but here, in this strange place, she had nowhere to go. So she just kept running and running until she ran out of breath. She collapsed on the ground and looked up to find herself in the same clearing where she had been with her team.

The young girl didn’t bother getting up as she curled into the fetal position and just sobbed. Naho still couldn’t believe what happened back at her house. She didn’t want to believe her father had hit her… How could he do that? She was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear that someone was approaching.

“Naho? What are you doing out so late?”

She quickly sat up, wiping her eyes and trying to hide that she was crying as she saw Kakashi-sensei standing in front of her.

“Kakashi-sensei! I just- I was- I ummm…,” she sniffled, trying and failing to come up with a response.

He knelt next to her as she averted her gaze, staring at the ground.

“Why were you crying,” he asked.

“It’s nothing,” she mumbled, refusing to meet his face. She couldn’t let him see what happened…

“Naho… Look at me…”

She sniffled and shook her head. Naho felt his fingers slide under her chin and she flinched as he slowly turned her head to look at him. She kept her gaze fixed on the ground the entire time as she tried and failed to hold back her tears.

“What happened,” Kakashi demanded, his voice now low and more menacing.

She pulled back and insisted she was alright and that nothing happened, but she made the mistake of looking up at him and into his dark eyes which had softened considerably and she lost it. Naho flung herself at the Copy Ninja, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing in his chest. Kakashi didn’t know how to respond…(Insert awkwardly-triggered Kakashi here)

“My parents were arguing like they always do, but for the first time… My father got violent… He was going to hit my mom… I stopped him and he hit me instead,” she sobbed, holding him tighter.

It was then that she realized what she was doing and instantly pulled back, sniffling as she blushed and scratched the back of her head.

“I’m sorry Kakashi-sensei… I don’t know what came over me. I-”

He held his hands up to stop her.

“It’s alright.”

After that, silence fell over the two shinobi and Naho blushed as she cast a side glance at him.

“You don’t have to stay Sensei… I’ll be fine,” she told him.

“I don’t mind,” he reassured her.

“Thank you Kakashi-sensei…”

He hummed, and with that, silence fell back over them and she smiled. Naho knew at that moment that she loved her sensei, despite knowing that it was wrong. Slowly but surely, the young genin gave into exhaustion, falling onto the soft grass.  
(Insert another triggered Kakashi here).

“...” (this is how I imagine his expression.)

The silver-haired jounin sighed as he picked the young genin up. She was definitely like Obito in the fact that she was like a ticking time bomb with emotions she couldn’t hold in… Thinking of his former teammate made him sigh as he carried her to his apartment. He managed to unlock the door without waking her and quietly shut it. He would’ve brought her back to her own home, but with the story she just told him, he couldn’t bring himself to put her in that situation. Kakashi sighed as he set her on his bed and moved a strand of hair out of her face.

Then, he made his way to the living room where he settled on the couch with a blanket and fell asleep.

_____________

When Naho woke up, she found herself lying on a comfortable bed, but it wasn’t her bed… Where was she? Last she remembered was that she was outside with Kakashi-sensei. She got up and then walked out of the room to see Kakashi over a stove. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him.

“Good morning Naho,” he said casually.

“Kakashi-sensei! What- where… Why?”

“You ended up falling asleep at that clearing so I brought you here… Sorry about that.”

She quickly apologized to him profusely. How embarrassing! He tried to assure her it was no trouble, but Naho had none of it as she quickly made her leave so as not to disturb him further. She had driven him out of his bed for Kami’s sake! She would have to make it up to him some time...

_________________

Later that day, she walked alongside her teammates who were currently arguing. To be honest, this mission had put a strain on them and Sasuke and Naruto refused to shut up for three seconds and of course, Sakura just had to get involved and it wearing on her.

“Kakashi-sensei, how do you put up with this,” she asked the jounin who was deep into his Icha Icha book.

He glanced at her and Naho thought she might swoon right then and there from how cool he looked.

“It has become white-noise now,” he explained.

"They remind me of my parents," she said with an awkward smile.

She attempted to block it out but was failing. After six minutes, she decided she had enough and smacked Naruto and Sasuke upside the head.

“Quiet! We have to work together as a team if we’re going to complete the mission!”

Sasuke glared at her.

“Butt out of this Naho. You’re not part of this team and never will be!”

Naho stopped, recoiling from shock. Those words struck her harder than any kunai ever could… This team was the only family she had, or at least she thought it was. Without saying another word, she disappeared into the trees and ran, ignoring her “teammates’” calls to her.

Tears fell down her face as she ran, not even caring where she was going. Those words kept circling in her brain and became her only focus. She didn’t even notice the strange puddles on the ground that would’ve been so obvious to any Kiri-nin had she been looking. Eventually, her foot caught on a branch and she ended up falling out of the tree and landing with a thud.

She scooted back against a tree, the pain in her chest blocking the pain of her body as she brought her knees to her chest and hid her face within them and sobbed. Suddenly, ropes encircled her ankles causing her to stop and blink in confusion. More ropes caught her wrists and that was when her brain finally caught up with what was happening as she gasped when the ropes were tugged and she was dragged against the ground, three ninja appearing from nowhere. She managed to pull out a kunai and cut herself free and looked up to face her assailants.

She barely had time to process anything else as a vial was thrown at her and a purple cloud surrounded her. She couldn’t help but gasp in surprise as she breathed it in. A kunai suddenly flew right past her ear, barely missing her skin.

Naho jumped out of the purple cloud that left a sweet smell in the air. Something fresh that reminded her of flowers as the cloud dissipated. All three rogues seized the opportunity to attack her; rope encircled her hands and feet before she had time to regain her bearings, a slight tug knocking her to the ground. Three kunai were thrown at her and she rolled away just in time, angling her body so that the thrown knives would cut off the rope. She hoped that the commotion would alert her team soon.

The three ninja emerged from the trees, engaging her in heavy taijutsu. At first, Naho held them off, but then her body started to feel hot and a strange tingling sensation spread throughout her body and pooled in her stomach and started to form between her legs as an annoying sensation she couldn’t explain. It crept up on her, erupting a fire beneath her skin, making her want to relieve the throbbing between her legs. She could feel slick leaking out of her treacherous body, a wet reminder of how delicious the rogues looked.

Her legs felt weak, body lagging behind, and each hit they landed sent sparks of pleasure as much as they did pain. A sheen of sweat glossed her forehead, making her skin shine in the sunlight that was much too bright for her sensitive eyes.

She was trying to figure out what was in the smoke and didn't notice that one of the shinobi had snuck up behind her. Something was plunged into her neck, a strange fluid injected into her blood. She yelped and kicked the person behind her and stumbled away from them, holding her neck.

Whatever was injected into her took effect a moment later. Heat spread across her skin, the sun now blinding even though she was partially shaded from the trees. All of her nerves were on fire, pleasure coursing through her veins as she cried out. Naho’s leg gives out from under her, body so unbearably hot as she leaned back into a tree. They quickly tied her hands behind her back, but Naho barely felt it. All she could focus on was the heat and pressure between her legs that wouldn’t stop. She was drenched, desperate for contact, the touch of skin against hers, relief between her legs.

She was so disoriented and confused… What the hell was going on with her? Why was she acting like this? What was wrong with her body? These crazy sensations flowing through her body served to overwhelm the genin. 

Naho thought she might have a heatstroke with how hot her body was, sweat now covering her skin as she pants heavily, chest heaving with each desperate inhale. Everything was out of focus, dizzy, shaky, fuzzy. Her mouth was so dry, so parched, so hot, just like her burning skin. A small whimper escaped her lips, body refusing her commands to get up and fight, choosing instead to lean against the tree and remain useless.

All three of them appeared in front of her and she looked at them through half-lidded eyes. One was tall with spiky brown hair and similar chocolate covered eyes. The second was an average height with black hair and bangs that framed his face, covering half of it in an emo sort of way. He had a punk look about him. The last one was shorter than the other two, blonde hair with dark eyes. All of them were muscular and bulky. The man with brown hair- who she decided to call Spikey- crouched down next to her still form, body sagging against the tree. His large hands fisting her hair tightly and pulling her head back roughly, causing her to gasp. The action had her leaking.

“I’d say we got ourselves a catch boys,” he snickered.

She growled at him, wanting to kick him away yet pull him closer. He chuckled and slapped her hand in the face. It was only a brief distraction from the heat. He stroked her cheek gently, fingertips gliding over the sensitive skin where his hand had slapped her. The soft-touch sent shivers down Naho’s spine. His hand was so cold against the fire that was skin. She leaned into that touch ever so slightly with a small whine, causing him to smile.

“You feeling hot yet sweetheart,” he asked teasingly, causing his comrades to chuckle.

The blonde- let’s call him Blondie (so original. Really going out of the box here I know), crouched next to them.

“Hey Katsu... She kinda young right? You sure this won’t be too much,” Blondie asked the black-haired man- who was going to be nicknamed Punk Guy.

Punk Guy- Katsu- only grunted in response.

“Relax. She’ll be fine. The girl will be begging us in minutes. Why? You worried about her or something, Renki?”

“In your dreams,” Blondie, Renki, retorted, “I just want to make sure we don’t kill the kid.”

Blondie reached out to touch her skin, causing a fire to erupt, leaving a trail of tingles down her arm. Spikey’s hands were now touching her waist and she whined at the contact. Blondie pressed his index finger against her lips. She weakly allowed it in, sucked on it, a soft moan falling from her lips. Her tongue swirled around the digit, eyes fluttering closed. When a second finger was offered to her, she greedily opened her mouth, allowing Blondie to fuck her throat with his fingers.

“Fuck… The whore loves it…,” Blondie cursed.

Her head fell as Renki caressed the inside of her thigh, causing his fingers to slip out of her mouth, drool dribbling on her chin.

“What… What did… ya’ do to me,” she stuttered, breath shaky and strained and scared.

“A sweet little drug I invented for bitches like you and hot pieces of ass,” Katsu said simply with a smirk.

Katsu pulled out a vial and smiled at the liquid inside.

“It can be in three different forms: inhaled, injected, or swallowed… It’s perfect isn’t it?”

“Shut up… No one cares about your stupid sex drugs,” Spikey grunted causing Katsu to pout.

“Hey! Let’s not forget who got this nice piece of ass to be willing, Senjo.”

Senjo turned back at her, ignoring Punk Guy. Katsu seemed offended, murmuring under his breath dejectedly.

“Normally we’d just kill you… But you’re too pretty… So we’re gonna have a little fun before your friends get here and we take care of them… Then we’ll decide if we keep you or not, understand,” Spikey informed her.

All she could do was shake her head with a groan. Tears fell down her face and she silently scolded herself for being so weak. Naho was terrified about the way they were speaking. She had never done anything sexual before and the thought was utterly horrifying.

“You’re a tough one ain'tcha? Well, don’t worry… Soon you’ll be begging to get fucked.”

His lips sucked at her neck while he groped her breasts roughly. She shook her head, hating how the heat seemed to die down just a little bit.

“S-s-stop…,” she whimpered, unsure if she was talking to Spikey, her body, or both.

“Naho!!!”

A familiar voice yelled out through the trees and suddenly she was being yanked to her feet and pulled flush against the strong chest of Punk Guy with another syringe held at her neck while Blondie and Spikey stood in front of the two. She could only whine and press her hips back against the body behind her, head resting on that soft shoulder of Katsu. She felt his hand drift down to her chest. She was hot, the closeness the only relief she could find.

“I can’t wait to fuck you…,” he whispered as he licked the shell of her ear, causing her to sob and shake her head.

Kakashi looked furious as if he could see the inappropriate thoughts of the three nin, and how possessively Katsu held her. Sasuke's eyes were set in a hard glare, clearly ready to kill any of them on command. Sakura looked nervous and unsure. And Naruto...

“Let her go,” Naruto yelled before charging forward the headstrong idiot he was.

Katsu wasted no time plunging the syringe into her neck as he leaned in next to her ear.

“Fuck or die, bitch,” he whispered.

Naho cried out as the sensations were amplified. Team 7 quickly rushed the rogues. She fell to her knees, shaking violently as she panted heavily. It was so unbearably hot that Naho thought she might die from that alone. Her pussy ached, desperate to be fucked. She was so horny that her head was spinning. The pressure in her stomach was painful, and she collapsed the rest of the way to the ground, curling into a fetal position and moaning in pain.

Naho heard yelling above her, a familiar voice calling her name. She saw the team surrounding her. The sunlight was too much for her sensitive eyes and they fluttered closed, her chest heaving with each breath. Kakashi knelt and pulled her into his lap, and it took everything in Naho’s power not to fling herself against him. She decided to curl closer, craving to touch his skin. She was horrified by what was happening with her body. She didn’t understand these feelings coursing her through blood at all...

“Is she alright Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura asked worriedly.

“What’s wrong with her,” Naruto questioned the jounin.

Kakashi gazed at her trembling body with concern. His hand rested against her scorching forehead and she whined, leaning into his touch, desperate for more. All of her self-control was put into not letting her hips buck into the air.

His gentle hand was all it took for arousal to pool between her legs. Kakashi’s eyes widened and Naho was sure the Copy nin figured out what was going on. She was so wet, there was no doubt that he could smell her… She looked up at him with a heated gaze, eyes clouded with pained- fear-filled lust.

“I think I can help her, but you three need to go.”

The three genins started to argue, but Kakashi quickly snapped at them, ensuring they’d catch up when they could. She weakly pawed at Kakashi, unable to stop herself from moving closer as the genin left.

“Is’ so ho-ot..,” she whined,” Kakashi-sensei…”

Kakashi looked conflicted, but it soon turned to shock as she grabbed his shirt and tugged, yanking him down on top of her, yelping at the bursts of pleasurable relief from the sudden contact. Her body arched up against his, hips bucking softly.

He didn’t fight it as he hovered over her. Naho’s hands found their way into his hair and played with strands, twisting, twirling, petting, just exploring the silver-locks with fascination. It was clear, though, to Kakashi, that she was struggling to hold on to last thread of her sanity.

Katsu had told him everything, explaining how the only way to cure his student was to have sex with her. It was utterly disgusting that someone would stoop so low to do this to a child.

“Sensei… It hurts… It hurts so much… Please… Please… Please make it stop... Make it stop…,” she pleaded with teary eyes.

Kakashi gazed down at her with sorrowful eyes, softly stroking her face and causing her to cry out. She trembled under his touch, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Naho always had a crush on the silver-haired jounin, but she never said it aloud, too afraid he would reject her and she’d ruin everything. But at this moment, Naho couldn’t give a damn about anything anymore. All she wanted was him...

He pushed his thigh between her legs and Naho ground down against it, thankful for some friction as he stroked her cheek tenderly like a lovers caress. Naho shuddered and whined, hands reaching out to touch him, running over his body, not knowing where exactly to be. She rutted shamelessly against Kakashi’s thigh, his name spilling from her lips in desperate pleas and whines.

The more intimate things got, the more relief she felt, but it only lasted a few seconds before it would come back, worse than before, making Naho even more desperate. She was so hot, the fabric against her was so irritating, but Naho couldn’t bring herself to take them off… She still had mild control, but her body was begging for something, and she couldn’t fight it for much longer. Everything was so overwhelming and confusing...

“It’s alright… I’m here,” he cooed, seemingly knowing what she was thinking.

She let out a broken sob, pulling uselessly at his shirt, wanting to feel his skin. He pulled down his masks to reveal the gorgeous face underneath, making Naho’s breath catch. He pulled off his vest and undershirt, leaving him bare from the waist up, exposing the toned muscles and lean body beneath those baggy of his. He must’ve been sculpted by the Gods, his body absolute perfection, despite the few scars that marked his skin: Naho found them beautiful. She ran her fingertips up and down his chest, ghosting over his waist, before playing with the strands of his hair once more.

He leaned down and pressed his soft lips against hers, and Naho moaned in excited delight, but was unsure of what to do and was happy Kakashi took the lead, showing her what to do through his actions that she mimicked hesitantly. Her hands went to his face, resting her palm against it, shuddering at the way his tongue explored her mouth. He was everything she dreamed…

Finally, the two of them pulled away for air and gazed into each other’s eyes for a second. A blush formed on her cheeks as she ran her hands down his body. That heat was suffocating and she longed for a million things that she didn’t know what to do with. That was enough for her to roll him over so she was on top and kissing down his body before ripping off his pants. She needed him inside her mouth. Her body was in complete control, acting on its own now.

Kakashi grabbed her wrists and pulled her back up and she looked at him with confusion, he just gently let his thumbs caress the inside of her wrists.

“Naho… Have you ever done this before,” he asked, making her cheeks burn even brighter.

She shook her head and started to thrash in grasp, desperation becoming overwhelming. A soothing hand slithered up her arms and to her face, gently stroking it and calming her down.

“I can help you, but I don’t want to hurt you or you hurt yourself…”

“Please, sensei, please… I need it… It hurts…”

He flipped them back over so she was underneath him once again. He quickly stripped Naho of her shirt and pants, leaving her only in her bra and panties. She was a whimpering mess, crying softly as his hands caressed her skin. His finger brushed against her clit through the drenched fabric of her panties and she gasped, cumming instantly from the contact alone. It was only a brief moment of relief before the feelings came back, stronger than before.

“More… Please more…,” she heaved.

He pulled her bra and panties off, leaving Naho bare to the man above her. She could still see he felt conflicted about everything, though she couldn’t bring herself to care. A finger rubbed up against her slit, using some of her wetness to help ease its way inside her. It wasn’t long before he added a second finger, carefully watching the girl beneath him for any sign of discomfort (of course there was none). Naho bucked against his hand, pushing her hips back to take the digit deeper.

She needed to feel them deeper, fucking her harder, wanted all of Kakashi’s love. She craved his affection, even if she wasn’t on some sex drug, she still wanted him. The way he looked at her now: so tender, loving, adoringly, soft, wanting and lustful; it was everything she ever dreamed and more. She whimpered, pawing at him, squirming desperately as tears of desire fell down her face.

“Shhh… It’s alright… I gotcha… Just relax… Just hold on,” Kakashi cooed.

“Feels so good…,” she moaned.

She relaxed and let Kakashi fuck her with his fingers, adding a third finger and scissoring her open. The stretch was pleasurably painful and left Naho wanting more. Suddenly, Kakashi leaned down and sucked on her clit. Naho’s head fell back, mouth open in a silent scream as she came, but Kakashi didn’t stop. He fucked her harder with those wonderful fingers, curling them in a come hither motion to hit that spot inside her that made Naho see stars, all while sucking and licking her clit with a talented tongue. The pleasure was overwhelming and she came again and again, still unsatisfied despite the wonderful four orgasms. Naho was painfully oversensitive, but still needed more and it was terrifying. Finally, he sat back up, his fingers still thrusting in and out of her body as he wiped the back of his mouth before planting a kiss on her lips and allowing her to taste herself on his tongue.

“Kakashi… Please. Make it stop… It won’t go away! It won’t go away! I don’t- I want- Ungh- Please....”

His fingers left her and she whimpered at the loss, but it wasn’t long before she felt something prodding at her entrance. It was then that the situation hit her and she started sobbing, thrashing, not knowing what to do or how to feel anymore.

“Naho…”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so, so, so sorry,” she repeated over and over as she latched onto his shoulders.

He stroked her face, a look of sorrow falling over his features. He hated himself at that moment. He hated how this was his fault and she would have to live with this, but she pushed her hips back, softly whimpering as she shivered and moaned.

Kakashi slowly pushed himself inside of her, his head falling back at the feel of how tight she was around him. Naho moaned, feeling like she was wonderfully being stretched apart. He starts a slow gentle pace, so unfulfilling for Naho as she squirms and bucks her hips back against him to take him deeper.

She thrashed beneath him, everything so perfect and soon he is slamming inside her with no mercy, hands on her hips with a bruising grip. He hits that spot inside her and she moans his name as she cums. Kakashi keeps going and Naho quickly feels another orgasm coming. The sound of skin against skin moans mingling, the smell of sex clinging in air, it was all wonderful, so perfect and everything she dreamed, despite the pain. But then that panic arose once more, and she thrashed for a different reason. She was sobbing and apologizing again, hands hiding her face in shame, crying that she didn't know what to do. 

“I gotcha… You’re doing fine… I’m here,” he tried to soothe when her panic soared once again.

His hand moved down between her legs and rubbed her clit as he leaned down to capture her lips in a forceful kiss. She moved her hips in time with his thrusts, taking all of him inside her tight heat, desperate to be fucked and claimed. Suddenly, Kakashi flips them over so she is on top and watches as she impales herself on his cock. Both of them are close. Kakashi hits that spot inside her and rubs her clit one last time before falling apart, screaming his name. He pulls out in time for his cum to splatter on her stomach and chest as she collapses on top of him.

Naho is boneless on top of him, completely and utterly spent as she lays there, chest rising and falling softly. Kakashi held her in silence, feeling like he wanted to cry. He felt so disgusted in himself for this… He never should’ve let her wander so far. He should’ve been quicker taking down the other three rogues… It was his fault for this…

“I’m sorry Naho…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback, suggestions, and requests are appreciated!


End file.
